Of Only Belief
by TTOH
Summary: You know, Jack really doesn't like being walked through. (A one-shot, that's kinda fluffy.)


**A/N: Hey Guys! I decided to put this one-shot up. Hope you like!**

**T_T_O_H**

* * *

"Dang it!" Jack said, throwing his staff to the ground. Why do people ALWAYS walk through him? wasn't he supposed to get followers once he became Guardian? Of course, there's always Jamie and all his friends, but it would be nice to have a few new ones.

He sat down near his lake's edge and struggled to keep his thoughts contained.

_I'm just as able as the other Guardians! Why don't they believe in me?_

Leaving yourself in absolute silence for almost your whole three-hundred and sixteen-year-old life, it was deafening to a person. His nature simply didn't allow for people to ignore him. It simply could not be done. He was flippant, and a bit reckless, and he craved for attention, but he rarely ever got any.

_Maybe North will visit with me. I mean, it's not close to Christmas right now._

So the young winter spirit headed off towards the North pole. The wind whistled comfortingly between his hair and clothes, showing it's love for the boy. Jack swooped and flipped through the air, his sour mood gone as he completed acrobatics with shouts and yells and whoops. His staff, gripped tightly in his hand, was glittering with frost in the sunlight. Jack smiled happily and looked down, to see that he was above the clouds. The sunlight, though he was high, and had no protection from the UV rays, was not shining harshly on him, but providing a soft glow as the globe tilted on it's axis. Night was coming.

Jack smiled as he spotted the pole. Here at the pole, there was always daylight, as it was that time of the year. The sun went down, yes, but it did not go down all the way. He tapped lightly on the window as the wind deposited him on the sill in front of a yeti. The yeti garbled at another one before opening the window for Jack to enter, smiling of sorts. It pointed out the door to another door, indicating that Nicholas st. North was just in there.

Jack thanked the yeti (though he was not sure he got any of what he said), and headed that way. Jack, who had been offered a place to stay by this father-like figure, had told him he's come and stay whenever he thought he wasn't busy. Of course, Jack had much to do. When it was Summer in the Northern hemisphere, it was Winter in the Southern one. He was constantly bringing snow to wherever possible, and that, my friends, is very busying.

"Hey, uh, North," Jack said, entering the room, "Is it okay if I come in?" But there is no answer. Jack looked around suspiciously before his eyes come to rest on the giant man. He was hastily chipping away at some ice, biting his tongue.

Jack didn't want to interrupt, he really didn't. But his child-like behaviour made him move forward curiously.

"Hey, North?" The question lingered in the air before North actually turned around. His eyes searched around the room, coming to rest on Jack, who was standing right in front of him.

"Jack? What is wrong? Are you okay?" Jack stepped back a few feet away.

"North calm down. I just wanted to see what you were doing." The man's great stature relaxed a bit as e told him this, and he took a seat in the stool right below him. Jack took this moment to hop up onto the crook of his staff as it stood straight up, just like he had done when he hit Cupcake in the face with a snowball. His balance was impeccable, not to be topped, and he squatted from atop his staff, North watching.

"So what is big deal?" North said, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to see you about something." Jack said, studying his nails.

"And what would that thing be?" North said, raising his eyebrows.

"When were people able to see you after you became Guardian?" North's surprise was not masked; in fact it showed right through his strong demeanour.

"Jack I was always able to be seen. I was not a figment, because people believed in people like me. They had no other explaination as to why one day a year they recieved presents or coal. So always." Jack was not looking for this answer. He was looking for a more comforting answer, and his calm, curious face turned to one of glum depression.

"Oh." That's all he managed to say, slumping over."But you know kids these days. This is the 21st century," North said, trying to patch this up, "Kids have this thing called 'internet', and 'iPods'. They use these things more than anything. They don't have time for old St. Nick anymore." North sighed unhappily. It was silent for a second. Then the wind whistled loudly through the window.

"Jack, you don't have to worry about the kids. If they don't see you, just remember that there are other kids who do." Jack looked at North, who was smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"Thanks, North." North put his arms out in a wide gesture.

"Welcome, my boy. But," he said, leaning in, "I'm always right." The man cackled, and Jack couldn't help but laugh along. Somewhere between that silence, Jack knew something.

He was not alone anymore.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. A bit on the short side. But I hope you like it anyways! I'm going to start working on a 'The Outsiders' fic, so I won't be writing Jack Frost for a while. I will, but... just not right now :D**

**TTOH**


End file.
